Moving On
by funzies101
Summary: Jake doesn't answer the phone, giving him and Bella some time together before Edward goes to the Volturi. A plausible lemon for what we all kinda wanted to happen in New Moon. J/B and a little E/B later.


"**Moving On"**

**Takes place during New Moon after Alice returns and Bella and Jake are in the kitchen. **

**A lemon for what we all kinda wanted to happen… **

**I do not own anything with Twilight. **

Bella felt the edge of the counter press against and froze. She knew what was happening. She closed her eyes as she began to feel Jacob's warm breath on her face, which slowly concentrated around her mouth as he drew in closer. She was torn with what to do. She thought she wasn't ready, but her body remained planted in one spot instead of twisting out of his reach. She cared for him so deeply but at the same time, she knew she still loved Edward.

_Edward. How could I do this to him? Wait… what has he done to me?_

Suddenly, a new emotion swelled within her.

All of those painful months after Edward abandoned her came back into her mind, but instead of sorrow, she was filled with rage. Her life was turned upside down for him and when he left, she was ruined. Bella never craved a "normal" life when she was with him, but now it seemed as if Edward had taken something very precious away from her. All the pain it caused her, her friends, Charlie… Jacob. All of that time, wasted. Those moments when she would begin to feel happy were always soiled by the thought of him. All those moments with Jacob were ruined by him. Even now.

Edward left her. They… broke up. It still hurt but it was time to actually _try_ to get over it.

Jacob's lips began to touch hers. For a second neither of them moved, until Bella pushed her lower lip upward to his mouth. Again, there was a surprising pause, as if Jacob didn't entirely expect his attempt to work. With her heart fluttering, Bella was delighted that after all this time, she still had the ability to feel… giddy. For once, she was only nervous about things that an eighteen year old girl should be nervous about.

_Oh god, did he change his mind? Are my lips chapped? Do I make a move? How do I make a move??_

The sound of the phone ringing pierced through the air. Jacob inched away from her and awkwardly searched her face for a sign of instruction. Unsure of what to do Bella remained still. After the phone continued to ring, in a defeated manner Jacob turned to answer it. The anger in Bella swelled once again and suppressed any butterflies that were floating in her stomach. She knew her best friend deserved more from her, and she wasn't going to miss another opportunity.

Before he reached the phone, Bella slid her hand to his turned face and with a bit of force, urged him to look at her once again. With both of her hands on the back of his jaw and neck, she quickly inhaled and moved in with a small but gratifying kiss. Their lips matched up perfectly like a soft embrace. Bella's own nerves were becoming more electric as she realized that the world didn't end and she actually felt good. The pulse on his neck began to race under her palms and his breathing completely stopped. After a long moment of barely moving, they broke apart. Instantly, she opened her eyes and a smile swiped across her face. Jacob had remained still with his eyes closed and his arm still outstretched towards the now idle phone. He began to blink and focus on her once again. In a low tone he began to speak.

"Bella, we…"

Suddenly, Alice sprang into the room. "Bella did you answer the phone?" Analyzing the situation, she scrunched her nose at Jacob who moved to the opposite side of the room from her. Bella shook her head in response to her question.

"I'll be outside." Jacob said in an even voice and quickly left the room.

Alice ignored him and in her excitable style, assaulted Bella with information. "I saw him decide to call here Bella, I'm positive. I waited for you to answer the phone but since you were…ugh… playing with the dog and all…he must have hung up." Bella shot her a glare and Alice resumed her story. "Anyway, I can't see him and I don't know why he called, but oh Bella we were close! I think you need to talk to each other. Edward needs to come home and you…"

"No, we don't need to do anything." Bella kept her voice firm and low. She didn't care if her anger was rational or not, the fact that it was easier to hate him than miss him was a stimulating relief. "I just want things back to normal. Well, as normal as possible. If you get the chance to talk to him tell him…whatever. I don't care. I just want to forget it, and him."

After a while of talking, Alice left. Bella refrained from disclosing too much information to her, but left her with enough to understand why she had little interest in trying to reconnect with Edward.

A knock on the door snapped Bella back to a stable state. It was Jacob. "Hey. I saw that _Alice_ left." He said her name as if it were an atrocity to even suggest that vampires have names. Jacob searched the house of a sign of what was to happen next. "So, is he back? Are you leaving or something?"

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"Fine. I get it." Jake's jaw went rigid.

Bella took a step towards him. "No I don't think you do. I barely get it myself but…" Done with words she then placed her hand on his flat chest and let his warmth and heartbeat seep into her. Jacob's firm disposition began to melt as he placed his hand on top of hers. Without even thinking, Bella leaned forward to softly kiss the top of his large weathered hand. She looked up to meet his eyes, which was quickly followed by his lips. Their arms moved freely to embrace each other. Again, the same delightful feeling that over took her before came back.

Their union was broken every so often by Jacob's uncontrollable need to smile. "Bella I can't… I'm just so…"

Finally Bella spoke "Jake, just for now, can we not talk?"

Jacob let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "That sounds good to me." Jacob leaned himself back down for another kiss, and this time was met by eager lips. Bella began moving her mouth, welcoming him to enter. Soon their tongues began to slowly move together. Bella ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head to get even closer with hers. Without separation, Jacob put one hand on her back and the other outstretched towards the nearest wall. In one step he forced her against it. With all barriers broken, he finally was able to appreciate her without hesitation.

Bella's hands went from his neck down to his sides. She couldn't help but marvel at his muscles that were flexing with every move he made. Their kisses alternated from feverish tongue maneuvers to soft but passionate pecks. They quickly found a mutual rhythm and once that was achieved, Bella found herself wanting more. Because of their height difference Jacob had to lean over her, creating a painful gap between them. On each side of his hips, her hands found the courage to finger underneath the hem on his shirt and rest on his belt. Even the slightest touch of her hand on the skin of his abdomen caused him to shiver. With more confidence then she knew she had, she roughly held onto his belt and yanked his pelvis into hers. The collision caused them both to exhale into each other, but instead of locking their lips back together, Jake slid down her jaw and began sucking on her neck.

Bella could feel her core reacting to the stimulation of Jake's mouth on her skin. To allow him access to a longer runway, Bella leaned her head upward. Heat flooded her face and her breathing became heavier as he moved from her ear to her collar bone. Jacob's hand also wondered up and down her shirt until he finally rested just to the side of her chest. Simultaneously, Bella began to move her leg around his, exposing her inner thigh to his lower front. Through the layers of fabric she could feel him getting harder and instinctually pressed against him with her leg. At this moment, the two stopped and looked at each other. Their make out session was quickly developing and she couldn't help but worry what it all meant to him.

In a whimper, Bella broke the silence. "Jake, I just don't know. With everything that has happened over the last few months, and Alice coming back… I'm such a mess right now."

"I know."

"And...I don't feel the same as you do."

"In some ways, yea I know you don't. Not yet at least" Jake raised his eyebrows and gave a small smile. Bella tried to also, but couldn't help but begin to wilt.

Noticing this, Jake positioned his face in front of her view to regain her attention. "But in other ways," His middle finger gently traced over the neck line of her shirt and grazed her skin. In a hesitant voice he breathed in her ear. "I think we want the exact same thing. You deserve to have fun and to… feel good. Eh-even for one night." Jake stopped breathing and softly kissed her forehead.

Bella digested his words and came to an overwhelming realization. In that instant Bella forced her mouth against his and wrapped her arms around his neck and up his back. "You're right," she whispered. "We both do." Before any other words could enter her head, she again gave him a hard kiss. The last thing she wanted to do was _think_. She felt pressure from both of his hands as they slid down her backside and stop at the back of her upper thighs. By impulse Bella leaned harder against the wall and lifted her legs around his waist until she was off the ground and eye level with him. Her lusty maneuver unleashed Jake into new territory. He pushed his pelvis into her while she slowly began to grind her hips against him. Jake lifted his head for air and breathlessly let her name escape his lips.

"Oh Bells…"

The thought of being able to arouse Jacob this way stimulated Bella even more. A tingling sensation began to pulse deep between her legs as the pressure from his swelling dick pushed on the seam of her jeans. Bella let out a soft moan that formulated into "upstairs..." It was all Jacob needed to hear. He tightened his grip around her backside and effortlessly swept her up into her bedroom. She was amazed that not once did he stumble or run her into anything.

The room was dimly lit by the moon and a porch light from outside. Jake closed the door as Bella broke free and took a few backward steps away from him. The mix of tousled hair, smudged mascara, and heavy breathing gave Bella an alluring appearance. Jake watched as she moved away and playfully gave her a crooked smile.

"You are one hot mess Bella Swan."

Bella opened her mouth to make some sort of argument, but instead she smirked and while locking eyes with him, began to shed her first layer of clothing. Jake's face became stern as he watched her zip-up fall to the floor. The tension was so high that he couldn't even try to be playful anymore. He was truly enamored by her. Bella could sense this, and continued with her teasing. She turned her back towards him and while crossing her arms, she removed her tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor; leaving her with jeans and a bra. Without her noticing, Jake crossed the room and stood right behind her. She could feel the heat from his body on her bare back while the back of his fingers glided over her shoulder, making her skin tingle. Bella turned to face him. Without breaking eye contact Bella pulled at his shirt; urging him to remove it. Once off, Jacob's physique was defined by the moonlight. Bella traced his abs with her hand. She could feel herself being lulled by his loveliness, but knew that just emotional bliss wasn't what she entirely wanted.

"Come on, Black. Make me feel good." Bella was fully enjoying her new sense of confidence and lust. Jake took it as a challenge. They would have time for romance and conversation later if they wanted, but for now, they weren't anything but two people enjoying themselves.

Jake's hands grabbed her middle and gently forced her onto the bed as he lowered himself on top of her. Immediately he began kissing all of the new available parts on her body. Eventually he returned to her mouth where his tongue assaulted hers. On their sides, their bodies began to move and grind into each other. Jake's hand moved up the curve of her back and rested on clasp of the bra.

For a moment, Bella's heart began to flutter. Things were moving quicker than what she was use to. With Edward, they would have to slow down before her life would be in danger. But she wasn't with him, she was with Jacob. And she wanted to take advantage of it.

Bella resisted against Jacob's embrace, pushed him on his back, and swung her leg over to straddle him. While sitting on him Bella reached behind her and undid the clasp to expose herself. Jake devoured her with his eyes and sat up. Clenching her rib cage, Jake began to caress and suck on her breasts. Enjoying the feeling, Bella closed her eyes and while raking her fingers through his hair, she began to rock her pelvis. Jake let out a soft groan into her chest and then returned to kissing her neck. Without warning, Jake flipped her onto her back and lay next to her on his side. With his free hand he massaged and clenched at her chest, and then darted down to the button on her jeans. Before she knew it, her fly was down and his fingers were pressed against the heat that was pooling between her legs.

All she wanted now was to feel his touch. The fact that there was still a thin layer of fabric between him and her center was almost painful. Much to her displeasure, his hand retreated from her all together as he sat up away from her. Before she had time to say anything, Jake turned over her and grabbed at her pants. Quickly understanding, Bella raised her hips to allow easy removal of the rest of her clothing.

For a moment, time slowed down. Jacob stood to the side of her bed, while Bella lay fully exposed in the cold dim light. Jacob couldn't help but look at her. Bella just watched his eyes consumed her body. As Jake's eyes roamed, he let out in an even voice, "wow." Bella smiled as he appreciated her figure. In any other case, her nerves would have caught up with her from being so exposed. With Edward, she was constantly comparing herself and wondering if she was good enough for him. With Jacob though, she knew he wanted only her, and that was exactly what she had to offer him.

The moment diminished as Bella sat up on the edge of the bed in front of him. With a nervous hand, she began undoing his belt buckle, and pulled down his cutoffs. Standing there with just his boxers, Jake was like a model. All of her senses began to tingle as she saw his erection protruding under the thin cotton of his shorts. Bella glided her fingertips up his hard thighs and then rested on his lower front. His pulsing dick radiated heat under her hand as she applied pressure on him. Jake closed his eyes at her touch. His hefty size and length didn't surprise her. She deep down always assumed he would be impressive.

Instead of allowing her to continue to massage him, Jake resumed what he had started before. Pushing her back down on the bed, Jake leaned and supported himself over her with one muscular arm, while the other moved down to her freed genitals. With a nervous touch, Jake slid his index finger down into her wet folds. His touch caused Bella to sharply inhale. As relieving as the feeling was, she instantly wanted more. Seeing her approval, Jake's confidence increased. He began to rub her throbbing center and traced around her entrance. Bella pushed her pelvis into his hand, begging for more. As he lowered himself to nibble on her jaw bone, his hand continued to rub her. Bella pushed her hip against his thick member and began to move and grind with him. Without hesitation Jake forced two fingers inside of her and quickly retreated. The feeling of absence was excruciating. Bella grabbed his wrist and guided him back into her. Slowly Jake fingered her while she directed his thumb up to her throbbing clit.

After a moment of being lost in the sensation, Bella opened her eyes and met his gazing into her. Without question, she knew what she wanted next.

"Jake, I think I… want to."

Eagerly Jacob responded, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, but, are you? I don't know what this all means or what is going to happen..."

"Bella, I'm sorry but I could honestly care less right now. All I know is it's going to take a lot more than _this_ to destroy our friendship, or whatever we got going on." Jake smiled and resumed stroking her. "When I say that I want to be with you, I mean that in… a variety of ways." Jake starting nibbling on her ear lobe and any uncertainty in Bella vanished. Both dove under a blanket and continued ravishing each other. Bella clawed at his hard back while pressing her core against his now aching member. Jake groaned as she reached down under his shorts and finally grasped her hand around him. Soon after, his remaining boxers were quickly removed, and they pressed their free bodies together. Moving himself between her legs, Jake feverishly kissed her mouth. Without breaking apart, Bella reached over to her bedside drawer and with a quick sweep, opened and adorned him with a condom. With her legs spread open, Jake used his nervous hand to position himself outside her entrance. The feeling of his head touching her folds almost drove her to the edge. Bella opened her eyes and looked at Jake. His expression aroused her even more. He seemed frustrated that his inexperience was hindering him

It wasn't until now that Bella even thought of this moment as her first time. Since she was dealing with so many other things in her life, her virginity became a subservient issue. She was happy, and that was all that was important to her.

"Jake. Just…have at me."

With that Bella gasped as he thrust himself deep inside her. The feeling of him stretching and filling her was an entirely new sensation, and she wanted more. Jake slowly pulled himself from her, and then reentered with the same force again and again. The taut circumference of her entrance squeezing his throbbing dick as he moved.

The feeling of him inside her made her head roll as a breathless "oh god…" escaped her lips. "Jake, faster."

Without any struggled Jake doubled his pace as if he had been waiting for her permission the entire time. With each thrust, his level of force also increased. Bella's stomach tightened in reaction and her heart raced. The more he pounded into her, the more her body began to tingle. Every so often the tip of his cock would rub against a sweet spot, making her whimper in pleasure.

Suddenly, Jake grabbed her hips with his large rough hands and flipped her so she was on top. His force astounded her, but much to her delight the new position allowed him to fill her even more. As she supported herself with her hands on his abs, she instinctually curved her lower back to raise her back side and rocked against him. Jake deeply groaned as she forced herself down on him. Bella couldn't help but let the fantasy of him _growling_ at her run through her mind, which thickened the moisture inside her even more. Jacob arched his pelvis as they moved in sync with each other. After a moment, he removed his hands from her thighs to grab her wrists and pull her down closer to him. To her surprise, his uncontrolled aggression aroused her. Bella clawed at his shoulder as wordless moans escaped her with each plunge. As he breathed heavily in her ear, Jake seized her rear to help increase her tempo. She could feel him harden within her as he approached climax. As he groaned her name, Jake rolled her on her back and rigidly pounded into her. After one last thrust he came and lightly collapsed onto her chest. Every muscle in his body was on fire as she felt him convulse within her.

Bella's body began to relax as Jake laid on his back next to her. Her skin tingled as her sweat instantly evaporated in the cool air; her core aching with pleasure. When she finally moved her head, she couldn't help but smile. While catching his breath, Jake was staring at the ceiling absolutely beaming. Bella rolled to her side and rested perfectly into his sculpted chest. She playfully patted him on his head.

"What a good boy…"

"Really?" Jake wrapped his arm around her and clutched her hand. "I mean, Bella you were, god, and I thought I wasn't…It was short but I didn't really know…"

"Jake, it was just perfect."Bella sniggered as he stumbled over his words. "It seems like you've been doing this for years."

"Hah! Yeah right." Jake nibbled and kissed her temple. "Just must be my natural instincts."

"Down boy."

Jake pouted and jokingly whimpered like a puppy. "Nah it's probably just because we're just such a good match."

His last comment dragged Bella from their playful banter back to reality. Though he didn't mean anything serious by it now, it still reminded her of conversations that were likely to come. As Jake lightly stroked her back, he brought her attention back to him.

"You know Bella, I'm just so glad that it was with you. I know things are weird for you right now but no matter what happens, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Jake once again knew the words to make her feel at ease. Her reservations floated away as she looked at his smiling face. She would eventually have to decide what Jake really was to her and what Edward wasn't, but for now she was too content to care.

_Miles away, Alice swerves to the side of the road in her sports car with her vision blurring. Turning her car around, Alice speeds back towards Bella's house. "No… Not the Volturi..."_

Bella kissed the top of his hand. "Neither would I."

**Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
